Of Bat Caves and Easter Baskets
by Medgrl11
Summary: My re-invention of that "paint color argument". Just something that popped into my head.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the silly perceptions of these two characters that play around in my mind.

**Of Bat Caves and Easter Baskets**

"Hey, I think the paint near the base board under the window is chipping." Arizona nudged Callie, who was in lazy repose, concentrating on an episode of "I Didn't Know I was Pregnant…" on t.v.

"Huh? No it's not" Callie replied with out removing her eyes from the screen.

Arizona scoffed. "How would you know? You didn't even look!"

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned to the blonde sitting next to her on the couch.

"We aren't having this argument again. The walls are fine. We are not repainting them."

"But Calliope…" Arizona whined.

"No. Don't Calliope me. We are not repainting them! I don't want to live in an Easter basket Arizona!"

The couple had spent the past couple of weeks arguing back and forth about paint colors and the reasons for and against repainting the apartment that they now shared.

"So you see nothing wrong with the fact that I hate the color of the walls in my own apartment? OUR apartment?" Arizona was playing the guilt trip card again.

"Okay, hold on. First you insult my painting abilities by claiming there is some 'chipped paint' then you insult my color choices. What did you say? You didn't want to live in a 'bat cave'?"

Arizona smiled guiltily. "Yea I might have said that, but…"

The intrusive sound of an angry pager cut off the blonde's next words. Callie was secretly relieved.

"Oh shoot! Looks like we'll just have to finish this conversation another time I guess" The brunette stated cheerily. _Please let this take at least an hour._

Normally she was aggravated by weekend pages but since she was technically on-call and not so thrilled to be having "the paint talk" again, she didn't mind.

The next week went by like a blur. A blur full of sick, crying children, broken bones and one brutal car collision that brought an entire family into the ER. Arizona and Callie barely had enough time to grab lunch together let alone arrive home at the same hour and weekend couldn't come soon enough.

On Friday morning Callie received a text from her girlfriend that she was coming home late but would have the weekend off. Callie also had the weekend off but saw that her last surgery would end at 3 p.m. Feeling particularly generous after rocking a complicated hip replacement surgery, Callie decided to put the infamous paint argument to rest.

Arizona was exhausted but relieved to be free of dirty scrubs as she pulled her car into the apartment parking garage. Her current priorities in order of most important were: kissing and embracing her girlfriend, changing into sweats, drinking half a bottle of wine. The paint argument from the previous weekend was no where in the mix.

As the blonde opened the door she smelled the faint, yet crisp smell of drying paint and spotted her lover crouched down to the base board underneath their living room window. The brunette had a pair of ear buds in and was bobbing her head to music, in her own land of paint fumes and pop music.

"Calliope? CALLIOPE!" The blonde shouted to the oblivious woman.

Startled Callie almost dropped the mini roller on the floor. "Wha! Oh! When did you get home? This was supposed to be a surprise!" She quickly hid the roller behind her back.

"I can't believe you! You went ahead and chose a paint color with out asking me first! Look, I know you were nervous about me moving in but if this is going to be our apartment then I think the least you could do…"

The brunette raised her eye brow and smirked as she stepped aside to show the blonde what color she had chosen in the end.

Arizona's stern expression melted into a childish adoration.  
"You chose my color?"

Callie nodded as she moved closer to the blonde.

"That's so sweet, what made you change your mind?"

Callie laughed. "Oh so now I'm sweet, huh?" she joked. "Before I was Bat Woman and now I'm the perfect girlfriend."

Arizona smiled and shrugged.

Before the blonde could respond, Callie swiped a stroke of pastel-colored paint across the blonde's nose.

"I did it for you of course. Because I love you, you moron."

Arizona giggled at the cold sensation of fresh paint and blushed at the proximity of the hot Latina who was quickly encroaching her space.

The women kissed and then hugged, lingering in each other's embrace. Something they hadn't any time for in the past several days. Having resolved their tiny battle, they both sighed.

"You really are the sweetest, sexiest, girlfriend in the whole world Calliope."

The brunette grinned and suggestively raised both eyebrows.

"The sexiest you say, huh?"

"Mhmm. And I'll show you just how sexy I think you are later…but first I'm pouring some wine and helping you with that paint job."

"Okay." Callie was happy she wasn't going to have to do all the work on her own this time.

"I guess living in an Easter Basket won't be too bad, if I get to share it with you" she said with a shrug.

Both women shared a laugh, just glad that they were in this together.

_**El Fin!**_


End file.
